leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Thunder Shock (move)
Thunder Shock (Japanese: でんきショック Electric Shock), formatted as ThunderShock prior to Pokémon X and Y, is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. Effect Generation I ThunderShock inflicts damage and has a 10% chance of the target. ThunderShock cannot paralyze Pokémon. Generations II to V ThunderShock can now paralyze Electric-type Pokémon. ThunderShock can be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra four appeal points if was used in the prior turn. Generation VI Thunder Shock can no longer paralyze Electric-type Pokémon once again, due to them now being immune to . Thunder Shock can be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, with the user gaining an extra three appeal points if was used in the prior turn. Description |An Electric-type attack. Has a one-in-ten chance of paralyzing the target.}} |An attack that may cause paralysis.}} |An electrical attack that may paralyze the foe.}} |An electric shock attack that may also leave the foe paralyzed.}} |An electrical attack that may paralyze the target.}} |A jolt of electricity is hurled at the foe to inflict damage. It may also leave the foe paralyzed.}} |A jolt of electricity is hurled at the target to inflict damage. It may also leave the target with paralysis.}} |A jolt of electricity crashes down on the target to inflict damage. This may also leave the target with paralysis.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |form=Alola Form|STAB='}} |form=Alola Form|STAB='}} |form=Alola Form|STAB='}} 7 |7|5|STAB='}} 1, 7 |1, 7|1, 5|STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} 1, 5 |1, 5|1, 5 1 |STAB='}} 1, 16 |16|16|15|15 9 |9|1, |STAB='}} 8 |8|8|STAB='}} 1, 8 |1, 8|1, 8|STAB='}} 1, 8 |1, 8|1, 8|STAB='}} 5 |5|5|STAB='}} 1, 7 |7 1, 7 |1, 5|STAB='}} 1, 5 |1, 5|1, 5|STAB='}} }} }} Form change Generation IV |STAB='}} Generation V Generation VI |STAB='|form=Cosplay Pikachu}} Generation VII In other games Pokémon Conquest |stars=2 |pow=24 |acc=100% |eff=Has a 10% chance of paralyzing each target. |users= }} Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U uses Thunder Shock as its custom neutral special 3, replacing . It doesn't travel as far and is less powerful than Thunder Jolt, but at the end of the attack there is a burst of electricity, which deals more damage. Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Thunder Shock had an energy gain of 7%. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Thunder Shock had a power of 5, an energy gain of 8%, and a duration of 0.6 seconds. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 21, 2017, Thunder Shock had a power of 6, an energy gain of 9%, and a duration of 1.1 seconds. and may only know this move if they were obtained before February 16, 2017. Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also cause paralysis and prevent any attacks or moves.}} |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also afflict the targeted enemy with a Paralysis status condition. A Pokémon with the Paralysis status has slowed movement and is incapable of action.}} | }} |Shock the target, with a potential to inflict paralysis.}} |It damages an enemy. It could also cause the Paralysis status condition. With the Paralysis status, the enemy's Travel Speed goes down and it can't attack or use moves.}} |It damages an enemy. It could also cause paralysis.}} |} |} In the anime In the main series |Transform (move)|Transform}}}} |Transform (move)|Transform}}}} |Mimic (move)|Mimic}}}} In Pokémon Origins In Pokémon Generations In the manga In the Aim to Be a Card Master!! manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga In the Pokémon + Nobunaga's Ambition ~ Ranse's Color Picture Scroll ~ manga In the Pokémon Gold and Silver: The Golden Boys manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=電擊 '' 電力震擊 |zh_cmn=電擊 / 电击 '' 電擊波 |da=Tordenkile |nl=Donderschok |fi=Ukkosisku Salamaisku |fr=Éclair Eclair |de=Donnerschock |el=Ηλεκτροπληξία Ilektroplizía |he=הלם רעם Helem Raham |hi=बिजली का झटका Bijli Ka Jhatka |is=Þrumuárás |it=Tuonoshock |ko=전기쇼크 |no=Tordensjokk Lynnedslagsangrep |pl=Szok Elektryczny Elektroatak Wstrząs Piorunem Elektrowstrząs Piorunujący Atak Atak Gromu Uderzenie Pioruna Piorun Elektroszok Atak Piorunem Elektrocios Piorunujący Wstrząs Piorunujący Cios Porażenie Prądem |pt_br=Trovoada de Choques (games, -present, TCG, PS030-PS036, PS043-PS063, PS075-present) Trovoada de Choque (PS074) Choque Elétrico (early anime, PS042) Choque do Trovão (early anime, PS004, Pokémon Club) Choque Trovão (The Official Pokémon Handbook) Choque-Trovão (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Raio-Trovão |ru=Удар Грома/Грозовой Шок Udar Groma/Grozovoy Shok |sr=Električni Šok |es_eu=Impactrueno |es_la= |sv=Åskstöt Åskchock Chockattack Blixtattack |th=ซ็อคไฟฟ้า Electric Shock |tr=Yıldırım Şoku |vi=Sốc Điện }} Category:Moves that can inflict paralysis Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Donnerschock es:Impactrueno fr:Éclair it:Tuonoshock ja:でんきショック zh:电击（招式）